MP7
The MP7 is a German Personal Defense Weapon (PDW) made by Heckler & Koch. Its 4.6x30mm cartridge gives the weapon excellent abilities against body armour, while remaining compact enough to easily conceal. This gun was designed in response to NATO's requirement to replace the 9mm Parabellum. The 9mm was not capable of penetrating body armor, and the 4.6x30mm solved this problem. It is essentially a scaled down assault rifle round, offering superior body armor penetration. The HK MP7 is the direct competitor to the FN P90, and uses a scaled down version of the G36 gas system. The proprietary cartridge is only used in HK's UCP, much like how the P90's 5.7mm bullet is used in the FN 5-7 pistol Battlefield 2 The MP7 is a Tier Two submachine gun in Battlefield 2 and the default weapon for the SAS Engineer in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. It is issued to the Engineer, and holds 40 rounds in its magazine. It can fire in automatic or semi-auto fire modes. BF2MP7.png|The MP7 in-game BF2MP7ADS.png|MP7's iron sights MP7 Unlock Icon.jpg|The MP7 unlock icon. 3D modeling BF2 MP7 Left.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 BF2 MP7 Center.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 BF2 MP7 Right.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.30 - 0.80 |spreaduz = 0.56 - 3.30 |sreadinc = 0.35 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Engineer Kit |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary Weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = |footer = }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the MP7 is a purchasable submachine gun for the Engineer kit. The MP7 excels at close ranges and benefits greatly from CQC Ammo due to its close range damage modifier extending out to 23 meters. However, it has a modest recoil that leaves it better suited for engagements outside of long ranges. The MP7 also comes with a decent amount of starting ammunition and is on par with most SMG's in this regard. It, along with the MP5 has the fastest bullet velocity for a submachine gun at 700 meters per second, meaning users will not have to adjust for bullet drop or lead as much as other players using different weapons. For buying options, the MP7 has only two after it is unlocked at level 12: one at 45,000 and one at 1249 . BFP4FMP7.png|The MP7 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FMP7Sights.png|The MP7's ironsights mp7 veteran.png|MP7 veteran's variant mp7 elite.png|MP7 elite's variant Battlefield 3 The MP7 is featured in Battlefield 3 as a PDW. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the MP7 appears alongside the M40A5 in Night Shift. It is equipped with a Holographic Sight, a Suppressor and the Extended Magazines attachment. It can also be found in The Great Destroyer with Extended Magazines, IRNV scope and a Laser Pointer. Co-Op In Co-Op, it is the starting primary weapon for both players in Hit and Run. It can also be found on some enemies in the same mission. Multiplayer It is unlocked for multiplayer when an overall score of 34,000 points in Co-op is reached. Formerly (before the R3 patch) 189,000 points needed to be achieved in Co-Op. It is the third co-op weapon to be unlocked. The MP7 has a high rate of fire, being the fastest fully-automatic primary weapon apart from the FAMAS, and second only to the G18. The damage is low, meaning even a few missed shots might let the target survive. This, coupled with the small magazine size, means that aiming down the sights is very important, even at close range. Unless the optional extended magazine attachment is equipped, which doubles the magazine's ammo capacity (and changes the weapons reload animation), the gun is not suitable for taking on multiple targets, unless they are standing in very close proximity or one behind the other. However, like other PDWs, the MP7 has very accurate hip fire accuracy. Paired with the Laser Sight and Extended Magazine, the MP7 becomes a very mobile and accurate weapon. Recommended Attachments Optics: Holographic Sight/Red Dot Sight - The MP7 is a PDW and as such, an ACOG or rifle scope is generally not recommended as it deals very low damage at long range. Attachment A: Extended Magazines - The MP7 has a 20+1 magazine and has a very high rate-of-fire but deals low damage. Unless your aim is extremely accurate, pick this attachment over the suppressor as it doubles your magazine capacity, allowing you to take out multiple enemies before reloading. Attachment B: Laser Sight - The MP7 has an extremely accurate hip fire accuracy. Use the Laser Sight to further improve it's hip fire accuracy. Gallery battlefield-3-mp7-1-620x348.jpg|The MP7 in gameplay. battlefield-3-mp7-4-620x348.jpg|The MP7's iron sights. mp7.jpg|A 3D render of the MP7. Battlefield 3 MP7 Rest2.png|'MP7'. Battlefield 3 MP7 Iron Sight2.png|Iron sight. BF3 MP7 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the MP7 References External links *MP7 on Wikipedia *MP7 on Modern Firearms de:MP7 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Personal Defense Weapons